


Different Reasons

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thundercracker and Bumblebee see Earth differently</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Reasons

He didn't get it, what his partner saw in this place. The little Autobot could go on and on about 'natural' beauty and the 'lighting' and the 'organic' lure of the planet.

Thundercracker only saw a world with multiple light sources to filter out, a satellite that was too large in proportion to its gravitational master, leading to erratic magnetic fields to calibrate for, and matter that was always decaying and gunking up his intakes.

Now Bumblebee had brought him here, to see the vast pool of water, with the multitude of lights shining down through more moisture locked around dirt in the very air.

"Isn't it great?" Bumblebee asked him softly. "I mean, we've never seen things like this on Cybertron."

Thundercracker didn't know quite how to respond, then relied on his memory banks, recalling worlds and wonders he had seen before the war, the various gas giants in full fury, or crystalline asteroids glinting the light of their primaries in the black of space. Beauty was something he understood, but not this...attachment to the organic world that had orchestrated so many threats against his kind.

"I don't think this is my kind of sight-seeing," he told the Autobot, watching the little one's fervor dampen.

"But..."

"Bumblebee, no matter what I have or have not chosen to do from this point further, this planet is nothing but a reminder of everything, and everyone, I have ever lost. It is a reminder that I am without a home. That I will never know the kinship of my own kind again. That the mech I believed I could rely on, for anything, any time, anywhere decided I had betrayed what we were, and chose to destroy me for my actions."

Bumblebee processed that with the patent evidence of pain and guilt on his features, making Thundercracker reach a hand out, almost in comfort.

"I appreciate you trying to ease those memories," the Seeker added quietly, and was rewarded with his partner leaning in and wrapping fields into his own, reminding Thundercracker he wasn't completely alone in searching for the right path.

"I hoped you'd see something here worth fighting for, if not the humans," Bumblebee admitted.

Thundercracker ran a digit along the faceplates that had become so intimately familiar to him other his exile from the Decepticons. "I already found that, in their resistance against dishonor. I think their race is more nastily poisoned than our own, when it comes to how they deal with their own kind, but there is always someone out there trying to uphold the concept of honor."

Bumblebee cocked his helm to one side, then nodded. "That will have to be enough."

"I might have another reason now," Thundercracker said, in answer to the lingering sadness in Bee's tone. "It matters to you."

That made the Autobot brighten, and Thundercracker basked in the entwined harmonics of their fields, at peace for the moment.


End file.
